Jalousie et qui pro quo
by AyasherI
Summary: the GazettE, Reituki... Il l'aime mais et lui ? Qu'en est-il ? ... j'avoue là, je sais pas quoi mettre en résumé ! é è
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Jalousie et Qui pro quo

**Auteur :** Ayasheri

**Pairing :** vous verrez ^^

**Raiting :** aucun en particulier

**Disclaimer : **c'est toujours pas mes miens !!!!!!!!!!!! sniffffff !!!

**Note de l'auteur :** c'est la deuxième fic que j'ai écris ^^ c'est toujours pas génial mais bon... j'espère juste que ça vous plaira ^^ !

POV Ruki : 

Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais ce soir mais je n'arrivais pas à m'amuser. J'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose… mais quoi ? Peut-être que je n'étais que jaloux d'Aoi et Kai, ils avaient l'air tellement heureux ensemble, et puis il y avait Uruha et Reita, si proches. Malgré ce qu'ils disaient je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'l y avait quelque chose entre eux.

Jaloux ? J'étais jaloux de leur bonheur. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas le droit d'être heureux moi aussi ? J'avais envie d'aimer et d'être aimé… Je les regardais tour à tour, croisant le regard de Reita. Bizarrement je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Je me levais et aller aux toilettes pour me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il fallait que je me calme. Ils n'y étaient pour rien eux… et jamais ils n'auraient l'intention de me blesser. Je me regardais, le miroir me renvoyant une image où la lassitude se lisait sur mon visage. Il fallait que j'arrive à me calmer, cette soirée n'était pas que la mienne, elle était à nous, au groupe. Je ne voulais pas jouer l'ombre sur le tableau parfait de ces couples… Me voilà cynique maintenant. Je fermais les yeux et soufflais un bon coup. En sortant je tombais sur Reita, adossé au mur, bras croisés, sourcils froncés. Il me regardait.

**Ruki (sur la défensive) :** -Quoi ?

**Reita (écarquillant les yeux) :** -Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ce soir ?

Je le fixais puis commençais à partir.

**Ruki :** -Rien…

Il m'attrapa le bras, l'obligeant à le regarder.

**Reita (inquiet) :** -Te fous pas de moi Ruki. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je commençais à m'énerver et dégager brutalement mon bras.

**Ruki :** -Rien ok ! Me fais pas chier…

Je le plantais là, encore figé sous le choc de mon attitude mais je m'en fichais totalement. Je retournais à la table, vidais mon verre d'une traite, récupéra mes affaires et quitta le bar sans un mot. Du coin de l'œil je vis Reita revenir à la table, l'air peiné et soucieux. Mon cœur se serra. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ?

Je ne prenais pas de taxi pour rentrer. J'avais besoin de me calmer et marcher me ferait du bien. Des images de la soirée tourbillonnaient dans ma tête et je finissais avec un mal de crâne effrayant. Arrivé chez moi, je pris une bonne douche, une aspirine et me couchais. J'eu du mal à trouver le sommeil et quand enfin je sombrais, ce fut dans un repos troublé.

POV Reita : 

**Aoi :** -Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui a fais ?

**Reita (étonné) :** -Mais rien ! Je lui ai juste demandé ce qu'il avait !

**Uruha :** -Et c'est ça qui l'a mis dans cet état ? Rei, t'es sur que tu nous as tout dit ?

**Reita (commençant à s'énerver) :** -Mais oui bon sang ! Je vous jure j'ai rien fait ! J'étais inquiet pour lui alors je lui ai demandé ce qu'il se passait et il m'a envoyé chier !

**Kai :** -Bon écoutez… On verra ça demain. De toute façon on ne pourra rien y faire ce soir. C'est bon Rei, t'inquiètes pas, je suis sur que tu n'y es pour rien.

Je ne répondais même pas. Trop occupé à repasser la scène dans ma tête, cherchant ce que j'avais pu dire ou faire de mal. Son visage… son regard plutôt, me hantait. Pourquoi avait-il ce regard ? Ses yeux étaient empreints de lassitude et de tristesse, comme vides de tout éclat de joie. Je n'étais pas psychologue comme Kai mais je devinais aisément qu'il nous cachait quelque chose. Ruki… Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je sentis la main d'Uruha sur la mienne. Je relevais la tête.

**Uruha :** -T'inquiètes pas comme ça ! Je suis sur que demain il se sera calmé. Peut-être qu'il était juste fatigué… Tu connais Ruki.

J'acquiesçais. Je ne lui parlais pas de son regard. Il ne comprendrait pas. Le reste de la soirée fut moins joyeux qu'au début. Ruki planait sur ma conscience. Je ne comprenais pas son attitude. D'habitude quand il avait un problème, il m'en parlait. Sa réaction si brutale me laissait penser que je devais en faire partie cette fois-ci et ce serait pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas voulu m'en parler. Mes craintes, mes doutes me pesaient et je ne tarder pas à rentrer moi aussi, laissant Uruha seul pour tenir la chandelle. Je rentrais à pied, j'avais besoin de me vider l'esprit. Arrivé à mon appart, je partais directement me coucher. J'avais mal. Mal au cœur. L'attitude de Ruki m'avait fait l'effet d'un poignard en pleine poitrine. Je tenais vraiment à lui, à son amitié. J'avais Uruha, c'est vrai, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Avec Ruki, c'était différent. Ce n'était pas la même amitié, pas la même relation… Mon cœur se serra. Je basculais sur le ventre et enfonçais ma tête dans l'oreiller, tentant de ravaler mes larmes. Je donnais un coup de poing rageur dans l'oreiller. N'arrivant pas à dormir, je me relevais, pris ma basse et commençais à jouer. Au bout d'une heure, je m'endormis enfin, les yeux rougis par les larmes versées…


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteure :** Merci pour les reviews ^^ ça m'a fait très plaisir ! je vous poste la suite en espérant que ça vous plaira toujours... 33333

POV Ruki : 

Lorsque je m'éveillais, la soirée de la veille me revint aussitôt en tête. Je m'en voulais de m'être comporté ainsi avec Reita. Il était juste inquiet pour moi. Mais que pouvais-je lui dire ? Je souffrais de ne pouvoir lui en parler, j'avais pris l'habitude de tout lui confier. Je devais m'excuser. Cependant, mon sentiments de solitude n'avait pas disparu et j'avais peur de ma réaction en les revoyant tous les quatre. Il faudrait que je sois fort. Et puis c'étaient mes amis avant tout. Il fallait que je m'accroche à cette idée. C'étaient mes amis et leur bonheur me réjouissait. Il aurait du… pour le moment il me déprimait. Je me préparais et prenais la direction du studio. Quand j'arrivais, ils étaient déjà tous là. Kai assis à sa batterie, Aoi lui massant le cou, Reita sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains, Uruha assis à ses côtés avait une main posée sur son genou, l'autre sur l'épaule et lui parlait doucement. Quand j'ouvris la porte, ils relevèrent tous la tête pour me regarder. Kai m'adressa un sourire auquel je répondis. Je remarquais aussitôt les cernes de Reita. Comme quoi Uruha avait du bien lui remonter le moral ! _(mais quel baka celui-là ! --'')_ Je m'exhortais au calme tandis que j'allais poser mes affaires.

**Kai :** -Ca va Ruki ?

**Ruki :** -Oui pourquoi ?

**Kai :** -C'est juste qu'on est inquiet pour toi… tu sais pour hier soir…

**Ruki :** -Oh… euh… non tout va bien. Je suis désolé de vous avoir planté comme ça. J'étais juste… fatigué…

**Kai :** -… bon ok, pas de problème.

Je savais qu'il n'était pas dupe. J'entendais cependant Uruha murmurer à Reita…

**Uruha :** -…Tu vois je te l'avais dit…

Au regard que Reita me lança ensuite, je compris que lui aussi ne me croyait pas. On commença la répète. L'ambiance n'était pas la même que d'habitude, c'était plus tendu. A la pause, Uruha partit fumer une clope et Reita se laissa tomber sur le canapé, en face de moi.

**Kai :** -Aoi tu viens, faudrait que j'te parle…

**Aoi (surpris) :** -Euh… oui, j'arrive.

Ils sortirent à leur tour, nous laissant seul, Reita et moi. Il me regardait fixement et je finissais par détourner les yeux.

**Reita :** -Tu n'as vraiment pas l'intention de m'en parler ?

**Ruki :** -De quoi tu parles ?

**Reita :** -De ce qui te préoccupe ?

Je soupirais. Il n'abandonnerait pas.

**Ruki :** -Non. Effectivement…

Il baissa la tête puis se leva. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il s'arrêta.

**Reita (d'une voix tremblante) :** -Comme tu voudras… si jamais tu changes d'avis…

Il me regarda avec des yeux brillants puis sortit. Seul, je baissais la tête. Attrapant un coussin, je le balançais de toutes mes forces au moment où Uruha entrait.

**Uruha (se prenant le coussin en pleine tête) :** -AÏE ! Mais ça va pas ?!!

**Ruki :** -Oh ! Je suis désolé Uru ! Excuse-moi, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu entres…

**Uruha :** -Ouais… bon… pas grave. Il est où Reita ?

**Ruki (se renfrognant) :** -L'est sorti…

**Uruha :** -Ah…

Baissant la tête, je regardais obstinément mes pieds, attendant que la répète recommence.

POV Reita : 

J'étais sorti. Il fallait que je me calme sinon je n'arriverais pas à terminer la répète. Assis par terre, replié sur moi-même, la tête dans les genoux, je tentais de ravaler mes larmes. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne me parlait-il pas ? Son silence me torturait. J'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu son amitié, d'avoir perdu une partie de moi-même. J'étais perdu. D'habitude je ne réagis pas ainsi. Mais là, il s'agit de Ruki… et c'est différent. Je ne sais pas ce qui me brise le plus, si c'est le fait qu'il ne me parle plus ou celui qu'il n'est pas heureux en ce moment. Les larmes coulaient sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là, prostré sur mon incompréhension quand j'entendis toquer à la porte puis la voix d'Uruha.

**Uruha (inquiet) :** -Reita ? T'es là ?

**Reita :** -Hmm…

**Uruha :** -P'tain ! Ca fait un quart d'heure qu'on te cherche ! Ca va pas ? T'es malade ?

Je me relevais et m'essuyais les yeux avant de sortir.

**Reita :** -Non c'est bon… Ca va mieux.

**Uruha (ironique) :** -Oui c'est ce que je vois.

Je me passais le visage à l'eau, essayant d'atténuer le rouge de mes yeux. Je me retournais et Uruha me prit dans ses bras, me frottant le dos pour me réconforter.

**Uruha :** -Laaaaaa… Ca va aller… Ca va s'arranger ne t'inquiètes pas…

**Reita :** -Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Dis-moi…

**Uruha :** -Rien… Tu n'as rien fait. Je t'assure. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais tu n'y es pour rien.

**Reita :** -Uruha… Ca me fait mal…

**Uruha :** -Je sais. Je suis là, tu peux compter sur moi.

**Reita :** -Je sais… Merci Ruwa.

**Uruha (hésitant) :** -Peut-être que… que tu devrais lui dire ?

**Reita :** -Lui dire quoi ?

**Uruha :** -Ce que tu ressens. Peut-être qu'il comprendra et qu'il… qu'il… Peut-être que tu devrais…

A ce moment là Ruki entra et se figea, une drôle d'expression sur le visage.

**Ruki :** -Ah… Bon ben c'est bon… Je vois que tu l'as trouvé… On vous attend pour la répète.

Et il reparti, sans ajouter un mot de plus. Uruha me regarda puis me sourit en m'entraînant vers la salle de répète. Les autres étaient déjà en place mais ne firent aucuns commentaires. Ruki, derrière son micro, une main dessus, l'autre sur le pied, une jambe fléchie, garda la tête baissée quand nous entrâmes. Durant tout le reste de la répète, il ne me regarda pas et ne desserra les lèvres que pour chanter. Ce soir là il n'y eu pas de soirée. Je rentrais directement me coucher et prenais deux somnifères pour être sur de dormir… d'oublier le temps d'une nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

POV Ruki : 

Ce n'était qu'un menteur ! Je lui avais posé la question des dizaines de fois et la dernière pas plus tard qu'avant-hier. Même réponse que d'habitude. Non, il ne sortait pas avec Uruha, il n'y avait rien entre eux, ils étaient comme frères. Tout dans leur comportement contredisait ses affirmations. Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi m'avait-il menti ? Jamais je ne l'aurais jugé, jamais je ne lui aurait jeté la pierre. C'était peut-être ça la raison de mon mal être. Son mensonge. Cependant il fallait bien avouer qu'effectivement j'étais quand même jaloux. Jaloux d'Uruha. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, il avait eu Reita pour lui depuis longtemps. Quel besoin avait-il de me le prendre sur ce plan là aussi. C'était son meilleur ami et il lui fallait aussi comme amant ? Reita ne m'appartenait pas c'est vrai, il était libre de ses choix. Mais j'étais jaloux. Je n'y pouvais rien. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que Reita souffrait de mon comportement alors chaque jour en arrivant je me disais de faire un effort, d'être plus sympa. Et chaque jour je les voyais et je basculais. A chaque fois j'échouais. En réalité, je ne supporte plus de les voir pourtant il le faut, pour le groupe. Je ne suis pas seul dans l'histoire. Heureusement aujourd'hui on ne répète pas. Cela va me permettre de me calmer, j'espère. Je devrais peut-être sortir, ça me changerait les idées. Un peu de shopping pour oublier, même si ce n'est qu'une après-midi. Oui, pourquoi pas. Alors je me prépare. Un jean, un pull, ça ira. Je décide d'aller dans le quartier de Shibuya, arrondissement le plus branché de Tokyo. Je dois sortir de mon cinquième magasin et je marche quand je remarque une silhouette que je reconnaîtrais n'importe où. Reita… Mon cœur s'emballe. Peut-être devrais-je aller lui parler. Il est seul, là debout, à quelques mètres de moi. Je me décide enfin à m'approcher. Je fais un pas quand je vois Uruha sortir d'un magasin et rejoindre Reita. Je stoppe aussitôt. Figé. Evidemment, j'aurais du m'en douter. T'es trop bête Ruki ! Trop bête d'avoir pu espérer que Reita soit seul dans un endroit pareil, lui qui a horreur du shopping. Il est maintenant face à moi. Je le vois esquisser un faible sourire quand Uruha lui montre ce qu'il a acheté. Il relève la tête et nos regards se croisent. Il écarquille les yeux tandis que les miens sont pleins de larmes. Je le vois qui commence à s'avancer alors je recule puis fais demi-tour et pars en courant. J'entends sa voix, il m'appelle. J'accélère. Arrivé chez moi, je balance rageusement mes affaires sur le canapé et vais m'allonger. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, serrant mon oreiller contre moi et pleure en silence… Souffrance liquide qui s'évade par mes yeux… Et je finis par m'endormir.

POV Reita : 

**Uruha :** -Reita ? Reita ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je n'entends Uruha que très vaguement. Je vois Ruki, là bas, il me regarde, les yeux pleins de larmes. Alors je m'avance, je fais un pas, puis deux. Je veux le prendre dans mes bras, le serrer contre moi, le réconforter. Plus j'avance plus il recule. Il finit même par partir en courant. Je l'appelle mais il continue. Je l'appelle mais il ne se retourne pas. Et je finis par le perdre. Je m'arrête, complètement perdu, au milieu de la rue. Je ne remarque même plus le monde qui m'entoure. Je ne vois pas Uruha me rejoindre. Une chape de désespoir s'est abattue sur moi, s'emparant de mes yeux, de mon cœur… J'ai l'impression de devenir fou. Il me manque tellement, mon Ruki… Son sourire me manque, l'absence de son rire me déchire. Pourquoi… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je t'aime Ruki. Tu ne le sais donc pas, tu ne t'en ais jamais rendu compte ? Je me rends à peine compte qu'Uruha m'a ramené à la voiture. Il ne dit rien, se contente juste de me regarder, secouant la tête par moment. La voiture a démarré. Je suis vidé. Je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide, abandonné de tout sens, de toutes émotions. Je ne pleure même plus. Etat léthargique. Je m'accroche juste à son sourire. Celui que j'aime tant et que je vois si rarement en ce moment. Je ferme les yeux et sombre dans le passé, quand tout était parfait. J'entends une voix… Est-ce lui qui m'appelle ? Non, ce n'est pas la sienne alors je ne réponds pas. Un choc, une douleur. J'ouvre les yeux et vois Uruha me dévisager, inquiet. La douleur sur ma joue…

**Reita :** -Pou… pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

**Uruha :** -Pour te ramener parmi nous ! Bon sang Rei, reprends-toi ! Tu peux pas rester comme ça !

Je tournais la tête et remarquais enfin où l'on était. En bas de l'immeuble de Ruki.

**Reita :** -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Pourquoi tu m'as amené là ?

Uruha regardait à présent droit devant lui, ne me montrant que son profil.

**Uruha :** -Vas lui parler…

**Reita :** -Quoi ?! Non…

**Uruha :** -VAS LUI PARLER OU C'EST MOI QUI LE FAIS !

Je sursautais. Il ne se mettait que très rarement en colère.

**Uruha :** -J'en ai marre de vous voir comme ça tous les deux ! T'es mon meilleur ami et je ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir. Et vu comment je suis énervé, si c'est moi qui vais lui parler, il ne s'en sortira pas indemne ! S'il te plaît Rei, vas lui parler, c'est la seule solution…

Je le regardais puis baisser les yeux.

**Reita (dans un murmure) :** -Ok…

_(voilà la suite ! ^^ je suis désolée, je fais des posts assez courts mais c'est comme ça que j'avais prévu de la poster, j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas ! 333 à bientôôôôt =P)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteure :** merci pour les reviews ! 33333333

Mélange de POV : 

(Ruki)

J'entendais frapper. Tout était loin. Les bruits, les lumières ne me parvenaient que faiblement. On sonne. On frappe. Laissez-moi tranquille je ne veux voir personne…

(Reita)

Mais il va ouvrir bon sang ?! C'est pas possible ! Plus j'attends plus je sens une colère sourde gronder en moi. Elle couvait et elle commence à éclore… Ruki ouvres ! Je sonne, je frappe, je vais finir par défoncer la porte. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas fait une connerie…

(Ruki)

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qui que ce soit il va finir par bousiller ma porte ! Mais qu'on me laisse en paix ! Je ne demande pas grand-chose pourtant… Juste la paix. Mon téléphone qui sonne maintenant…

(Reita)

Je l'appelle. J'espère qu'il répondra quand même. J'entends sa sonnerie derrière la porte. Au moins je sais qu'il est là… Mais pourquoi il ouvre pas ? Il ne décroche pas non plus… Alors dernière solution…

**Reita :** -Ruki ! Si t'ouvres pas je te jure que je défonce ta porte !

Je suis bien énervé maintenant !

(Ruki)

Reita ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? J'aurais du me douter que c'était lui… Le connaissant, je sais qu'il en est capable alors je me lève et me dirige vers la porte. J'ouvre et… me ramasse un bon coup de poing !

POV Reita : 

_**Ruki :**__ -Mais ça va pas, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?_

_J'entre et je referme la porte. Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher, il était parti tout seul._

_**Reita :**__ -C'est pour m'avoir fait poireauter comme ça devant la porte et pour t'être comporté comme tu l'as fait ces derniers temps. _

_Je le vois écarquiller les yeux. Si jamais il me dit qu'il ne voit pas de quoi je parle je lui en mets un autre._

_**Ruki (baissant les yeux) :**__ -Je suis désolé…_

_En voyant sa bouille de bébé tout penaud, je me radoucis aussitôt._

_**Reita :**__ -Et si tu m'expliquais maintenant._

_**Ruki :**__ -Je peux pas… Excuse-moi Reita mais je peux pas…_

_**Reita :**__ -S'il te plaît Ruki ! J'en peux plus moi de te voir comme ça ! Si j'ai fait quelque chose dis le moi ! J'en crève !_

_**Ruki :**__ -Je ne te suis pas si indispensable Reita… T'as Uruha…_

_**Reita :**__ -Bien sur que si, j'ai besoin de toi Ru… Uruha ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là ?_

_Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi m'avait-il dit ça de cette façon ?_

_**Reita :**__ -Ruki… Uruha est mon meilleur ami. Jamais il ne pourra te remplacer dans la part de mon cœur qui t'appartient…_

_Il relève la tête, étonné._

_**Ruki :**__ -…_

_**Reita :**__ -Ruki… Je… Je voulais te le dire depuis un moment… Je… Je suis amoureux de toi…_

_Je n'ai pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il me saute au cou et s'empare de mes lèvres. Je suis surpris mais j'attends ça depuis si longtemps que je ne tarde pas à lui répondre, emprisonnant sa taille dans l'étau de mes bras. Alors c'était donc ça… Il était jaloux d'Uruha parce qu'il croyait qu'on était ensemble… Ses mains sont passées sous mon t-shirt, caressant mon ventre, s'attardant sur mes flancs tandis qu'il me plaque contre le mur. Le baiser est profond, langoureux. Sa langue sur mon palais déclenchait des frissons dans tout mon corps…_

C'est ce qui aurait pu se passer, c'est ce qui aurait DÛ se passer… Mais on est là, tout les deux, se regardant en silence. Il a les yeux écarquillés de surprise sous le choc. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, lui non plus apparemment. Je m'approche de lui.

**Reita :** -Je… Désolé Ruki…

**Ruki :** -Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

**Reita :** -Je… C'est parti tout seul.

**Ruki :** -Pourquoi t'es venu ? Juste pour me frapper ? Dans ce cas-là, tu peux partir tout de suite…

**Reita :** -Mais tu n'as donc rien compris ? Tu ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Dans ce cas-là Ruki, effectivement, il vaut mieux que je parte…

**Ruki :** -Reita je…

**Reita :** -Ruki, je suis amoureux de toi ! Ca fait un moment que je voulais te le dire… mais t'as tout fait foirer…

Et je le plante là, encore sous la surprise de ma révélation.

POV Ruki : 

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. De toute façon c'était trop tard, il était déjà parti. Reita… amoureux de moi ? Alors c'était vrai, il ne m'avait pas menti… Il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre Uruha et lui. Tout n'avait été qu'une succession de qui pro quo m'induisant en erreur et me poussant à me conduire comme un c** avec lui. J'aurais dû lui faire confiance. Pourquoi suis-je comme ça ? Je m'en veux tellement. J'ai tout gâché. Jamais il ne me pardonnera… Moi aussi je t'aime Reita. Et maintenant je t'ai perdu. Toi, ton amitié, ton amour… Non ! Je ne peux pas l'accepter ! Je dois faire quelque chose. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Je dois lui parler, je dois m'excuser, lui expliquer, lui avouer… Reita, je t'en pris, pardonne-moi… Le désespoir m'envahit. La peur aussi. Comment ai-je fait pour être aussi aveugle, aussi idiot ? Pourquoi ne lui ai-je pas fait confiance ?

Je tourne en rond dans mon appart, cherchant désespérément une solution. J'aimerais tellement remonter le temps. Remonter à ce jour il y a deux semaines où Reita avait voulu me parler en privé. Je sais maintenant ce qu'il voulait me dire. Mais Uruha était arrivé, interrompant notre discussion : Kai nous attendait pour un briefing. J'aimerais tellement remonter le temps et l'arrêter à ce moment là afin que Reita me le dise. Je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment que tout à déraper. Si Uruha n'était pas intervenu… Stop Ruki ! Arrête ! Tu ne peux pas tout mettre sur le dos d'Uruha non plus…

Reita, attends-moi… pardonne-moi… Je me décide à l'appeler et tombe sur sa boîte vocale.

**Ruki :** -Allô Reita… Je… je suis vraiment désolé… Je m'en veux terriblement. Je… Tu sais… je ne sais pas quoi dire pour que tu pardonnes mon comportement… Je suis impardonnable. J'aurais du te faire confiance. Je suis tellement désolé… Je…

Je m'arrêtais. Je pleurais maintenant et ça s'entendait dans ma voix.

**Ruki (d'une voix tremblante) :** -Je… je t'aime aussi Reita… Pardonne-moi…

Je raccrochais. Je savais qu'il aurait mon message. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est ce qu'il ferait après l'avoir écouté. J'espérais tant qu'il me rappelle. Même un sms. Rien qu'un signe. Mais rien… Je restais assis sur le canapé, regardant fixement mon portable. Je finis par m'assoupir en tenant toujours le téléphone, partant dans des rêves d'espoir où Reita me tenait dans ses bras…


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteure :** suite ! ^^ j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ! On arrive bientôt à la fin... kissu

POV Reita : 

J'arrivais au studio, écoutant pour la dixième fois le message que m'avait laissé Ruki la veille. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de le rappeler. Je préférais le voir pour lui parler. Voir ses yeux quand je lui dirais… A la pause, pas avant. Quand j'arrive, il ne manque qu'Uruha. M'étonne pas de lui, tiens ! Aoi et Kai sont encore fourrés ensemble, derrière la batterie quant à Ruki… il est assis sur le canapé. Au moment où j'entre, il tourne la tête et me regarde avec des yeux rouges. Non Ruki ! Pitié, ne me regarde pas comme ça… A la pause. Pas avant. Uruha arrive enfin. Les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Tiens, tiens, aurait-il omis de me dire quelque chose lui ? Enfin… vu qu'il est là, la répète commence. Plusieurs fois j'entends la voix de Ruki se briser et mon cœur se serre. Ce que je lui inflige là est horrible, surtout pour ce que je vais lui annoncer… (_vous flippez hein ?! niark niark !! bon ok je sors… !!)_ La répète continue. J'ai l'impression que le temps passe lentement. J'appréhende. Je sais qu'après la pause rien ne sera plus comme avant. Mais je préfère ne pas y penser, pas pour le moment. Je réserve ça pour tout à l'heure. Après avoir parlé à Ruki. Le secondes passent, les minutes s'égrainent, les heures s'écoulent… et la pause arrive enfin. Kai me regarde puis Ruki avant d'annoncer une pause d'une heure. Une heure ?! Ce que j'aime avec Kai c'est qu'on n'a pas besoin de lui parler pour qu'il comprenne. Pour qu'il comprenne qu'il va nous falloir une bonne heure pour que Ruki et moi… discutions. Kai, t'es vraiment adorable !

Ruki va s'asseoir sur le canapé tandis que je m'appuie à la table. Kai se lève et se dirige vers la porte suivi d'Aoi qui attrape Uruha au passage.

**Aoi :** -Tu viens Uru…

**Uruha (qui capte queue dalle) :** -Mais… que…

**Aoi (lève les yeux au ciel) :** -Viens j'te dis !

Et il l'entraîne hors de la salle avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit puis Kai ferme la porte derrière eux. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire puis me tourne vers Ruki qui garde les yeux baissés. Il finit par se lever et fait mine de ranger quelques affaires.

**Reita :** -J'ai eu ton message…

Il se fige, le dos tourné.

**Ruki :** -…

Je m'approche de lui tout doucement et passe mes bras autour de sa taille.

**Reita (dans l'oreille de Ruki, murmurant) :** -Bien sur que je te pardonne. Je n'aurais pas pu faire autrement…

Je fais glisser mon nez dans son cou avant d'y déposer un léger baiser. Il se retourne et se blottit dans mes bras. Je le sens trembler contre moi. Je me recule et vois qu'il pleure.

**Reita (inquiet)** **:** -Ruki, ça va ?!

**Ruki (sourit) :** -Oui, c'est juste que je suis heureux. J'avais tellement peur de t'avoir perdu…

**Reita :** -Non, je suis là. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Je le reprends dans mes bras, le serrant encore plus fort, comme s'il pouvait se volatiliser d'un instant à l'autre. Je dépose un baiser sur ses cheveux avant d'en déposer un sur ses lèvres. Nous restâmes un moment ainsi, enlacés. J'aurais aimé que cet instant dure toujours. On était tellement bien…

_**Et le temps passe…**_

POV Ruki : 

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Reita et moi étions ensemble. Jamais je n'avais imaginé être aussi heureux. Je savais que je le serais mais pas à ce point. On passait nos journées, nos soirées, nos nuits ensemble, m'endormant dans ses bras. Cependant, nous n'avions pas encore fait l'amour. Je crois qu'on n'était pas encore prêt ou peut-être voulait-on simplement en profiter… on devait se retrouver ce soir. Il avait passé la journée avec Uruha. Il faut dire que je l'accaparais beaucoup en ce moment ! alors j'avais prévu un bon dîner… et peut-être un bon dessert ! J'allumais les bougies et regardais le tout, installé sur la table basse. J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre, il arrive. Je me précipite vers lui et lui saute au cou, l'embrassant.

**Reita (reprenant son souffle) :** -Ouaw ! Eh ben ! Que me vaut cet accueil ?

**Ruki :** -Tu m'as manqué… Ferme les yeux j'ai une surprise pour toi…

Je lui prenais les mains et le guidais jusqu'au salon. Arrivés, je lui disais de regarder.

**Reita :** -… c'est magnifique Ruki…

Il déposait un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

**Reita :** -T'as fait tout ça pour moi… tout seul ?

Il me regardait étonné, il savait que je n'étais pas particulièrement doué en cuisine.

**Ruki :** -Bon d'accord ! Kai m'a aidé… Mais c'était mon idée et c'est tout pour toi…

Je m'approchais et me blottissais dans ses bras tandis qu'il me caressait les cheveux.

**Ruki :** -Je t'aime Reita…

**Reita :** -Moi aussi Ruki… Et si on mangeait ?

**Ruki :** -Roooh ! Tu casses tout !

Il éclata de rire. J'adorais l'entendre rire. On s'installa autour de la table basse, l'un en face de l'autre, se regardant de temps à autre. Je l'observais plus longuement, m'attardant sur ses cheveux, ses yeux, son nez que j'avais le droit de voir. Ses lèvres, son cou. Je m'imaginais l'embrasser, descendant dans son cou, sur ses épaules. J'étais prêt maintenant, je le savais. Il releva la tête et me regarda. Je rougis et baissa la mienne. Sa main passa au dessus de la table et vint caresser ma joue. Son contact avec ma peau était si bon. Je relevais la tête et plonger mon regard dans ses yeux. J'avais posé ma main par-dessus la sienne, sur ma joue. On se regardait. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler. Parfois nos regards exprimaient mieux nos sentiments que des mots. Je savais que dans le mien on pouvait lire de l'amour et… du désir.

**Ruki :** -Tu veux ton dessert ?


	6. Chapter 6

POV Reita : 

**Ruki :** -Tu veux ton dessert ?

J'écarquillais les yeux. Il y avait même un dessert ?

**Reita :** -Y'a un dessert ? Ouah ! Tu m'as gâté !

Je le vois sourire.

**Ruki :** -Installe-toi sur le canapé, je reviens…

Il partit à la cuisine tandis que je me laisser tomber sur le canapé, basculant la tête en arrière, je fermais les yeux.

**Ruki :** -…Reste comme ça… ne bouge pas.

J'obéissais. C'est alors que je le sentis s'asseoir sur moi. J'ouvrais les yeux et relevais la tête, me retrouvant à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il passa ses bras autour de mon cou et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'embrassant langoureusement… je répondis à son baiser, l'approfondissant. Tant pis pour le dessert ! A moins que… ce ne soit ça le dessert… Hmm, tant mieux…

Je posais mes mains sur ses cuisses et, remontant lentement, je l'enlaçais par la taille, l'attirant et le plaquant contre moi. Il gémit. Je souriais. J'adorais ce son. Il décolla ses lèvres des miennes et les fit lentement glisser dans mon cou avant de venir jouer avec le lobe de mon oreille, le léchant, le mordillant tandis que ses mains s'étaient infiltrées sous mon t-shirt et caressaient mon ventre. C'était à mon tour de gémir.

De mon côté j'avais entrepris de déboutonner sa chemise, caressant son torse, titillant ses tétons, le faisant se cambrer au dessus de moi. Sa réaction me fit plus d'effet que je ne l'aurais pensé et je me sentis durcir contre lui. Il s'en rendit compte car sa main descendit sur mon entrejambe. Je me raidissais sous la pression qu'il infligeait à mon érection. J'haletais. Il m'ôtait mon t-shirt.

**Reita :** -…Ru…Ruki… haaan… pas ici…

Il m'embrassa l'oreille.

**Ruki :** -Comme tu veux…

Il se leva et se débarrassant de sa chemise, il m'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre. A peine entrés, il me poussa contre le mur, se plaquant à moi pour m'embrasser tandis que je caressais ses épaules. Il descendit dans mon cou puis sur mon torse, s'appliquant à lécher mes deux boutons de chair, les effleurant de ses dents par moments. Je me sentais de plus en plus à l'étroit dans mon boxer. Il descendit encore, embrassant mon ventre, insinuant sa langue dans mon nombril.

Les sensations qu'il déclenchait dans mon corps me faisaient gémir et je me cambrais. Il s'agenouilla et commença à dégrafer mon pantalon en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je rougis tandis que mon cœur avait des ratés. Il fit descendre mon pantalon puis caressa ma cuisse de ses lèvres, remontant lentement par l'intérieur. Son nez effleura mon érection et je hoquetais de surprise.

Il continua de caresser mon sexe avec son nez, à travers mon boxer, avant de poser ses lèvres dessus et de l'embrasser. Je fermais les yeux et agrippais ses cheveux. Il se releva lentement, posant sa main sur mon entrejambe pour continuer de la caresser. Je le poussais vers le lit puis m'allongeais sur lui…

POV Ruki : 

Il s'allongea sur moi, s'emparant de mes lèvres. Il m'embrassa le cou, le léchant amoureusement, me mordilla les épaules, titilla mes clavicules. Il passa ses jambes de chaque côté de mes hanches et s'assit lentement, ses mains caressant mon torse, mon ventre avant d'atteindre ma ceinture qu'il déboucla. Je soulevais le bassin afin de l'aider à me quitter le pantalon. Quand ce fut fait, il se rallongea sur moi et nos deux virilités tendues par le désir se frôlèrent, se rencontrèrent.

Je hoquetais de surprise. Qu'il était dur contre moi… Sa main glissa jusqu'à mon sexe qu'il commença à caresser à travers le boxer. La pression qu'il exerçait sur mon érection additionnée aux caresses de son autre main, de ses lèvres, de sa langue me brûlaient de plaisir. J'haletais et chacun de mes souffles se muaient en gémissements. Il finit par m'ôter mon boxer et il traça un sillon humide avec sa langue sur mon ventre avant d'atteindre mon sexe.

Il commença par le lécher, enroulant sa langue autour puis le prit en bouche, commençant de lents va et vient. J'agrippais les draps d'une main et ses cheveux de l'autre. Mon dieu, c'était si bon… Je me cambrais, l'orgasme montait et je jouis une première fois. Il avala ma semence puis vint m'embrasser. Je fis glisser mes mains dans son dos avant d'atteindre l'élastique de son boxer que je fis descendre. Je remontais sur son sexe que je commençais à caresser. Il avait posé sa tête sur mon torse et haletait tout en caressant mes flancs. Je sentais ses muscles se contractaient à chaque vague de plaisir.

**Reita :** -Rukiiiiiii…

Il leva les yeux vers moi, suppliant. Je stoppais mes caresses et l'embrassais pendant que j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il entrelaça nos doigts, remonta nos mains au dessus de ma tête et me pénétra lentement. J'agrippais un peu plus ses mains et basculais la tête en arrière. Je laissais s'échapper un cri rauque tandis qu'il commençait de lents va et vient. Je resserrais les jambes, l'attirant plus profondément en moi. Je sentais son souffle chaud dans mon cou tandis que je lui mordais l'épaule, étouffant les cris de plaisir.

Je me cambrais puis le fis rouler sur le dos. A califourchon sur lui, je maintenais un rythme effréné. Il agrippa la tête de lit et bascula la tête en se cambrant et nos cris s'unirent lorsque l'orgasme nous traversa. Je m'effondrais sur lui, tremblant, épuisé mais heureux. Pendant que nous reprenions notre souffle, il avait passé ses bras autour de mes épaules et me serrait fort contre lui. Nous basculâmes sur le côté et j'enroulais ma jambe avec la sienne.

**Reita :** -Je t'aime Ruki…

Je le regardais, déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres et me blottit dans ses bras. Nous nous endormîmes ainsi, enlacés…

...................................................

J'aime pas ce lemon... ''''''''''' ... nan en fait cette fic, je l'aime pas vraiment... é_è... enfin bon... kissu a la prochaine ^^


	7. Chapter 7

POV Reita : 

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain, j'étais seul. J'entendais l'eau couler, Ruki devait être sous la douche. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain puis entrais dans la douche passant mes bras autour de sa taille et posant mon menton sur son épaule. Il sursauta.

**Ruki :** -Reita ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

**Reita :** -Désolé… Je venais juste te dire bonjour…

Il se retourna en souriant puis m'embrassa.

**Ruki :** -Bonjour…

Je lui rendis son baiser en l'approfondissant.

**Ruki :** -Reita… Je ne crois pas que…

**Reita :** -Chhhhhhh…

Je le plaquais contre la paroi et reprenais ses lèvres. Il posa ses mains sur mon torse puis commença à le caresser avant de venir enrouler ses bras autour de mon cou. Je me collais contre lui, profitant de cet instant d'intimité que personne ne pourrait nous voler. Je l'embrassais passionnément, langoureusement et il répondait à mon baiser avec autant d'ardeur. J'aurais pu rester ainsi toute la journée : l'eau qui dévalait nos corps, la chaleur du sien contre le mien, nos lèvres l'une sur l'autre… c'était ça le bonheur pour moi. Au bout d'un quart d'heure passé à nous embrasser sous la douche, Ruki mit fin à ce moment de bien être.

**Ruki :** -Hmm… Reita… Va falloir qu'on y aille… Hmm… Ils vont nous… Hmm… attendre et tu connais Kai… Hmm… Rei steuplé…

J'avais ponctué sa phrase de baisers.

**Reita :** -Pfuuuuuh ! Boooon d'accord…

Il arrêtait l'eau tandis que je sortais de la cabine et passais une serviette autour de mes hanches. J'en préparais une pour Ruki et l'enroulais dedans en le prenant dans mes bras. Quand nous fûmes secs et habillés, nous prîmes la direction du studio. Avant d'entrer, Ruki déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Kai et Aoi étaient déjà là.

**Aoi :** -Salut les gars !

**Reita :** -'Lut !

**Kai :** -Ca va ?

Ruki me regarda puis répondit en souriant.

**Ruki :** -Très bien !

**Kai :** -Ooh…

**Aoi :** -CA Y EST ??!!! Ben c'est pas trop tôt ! **(se ramasse un coup de la part de Kai)** Aïe !! Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

**Kai :** -D'après toi ?! Non mais j'vous jure !

J'éclatais de rire : impossible de résister à la tête d'ahuri d'Aoi et à l'air excédé de Kai. Ils vont bien ensemble finalement. J'entrainais Ruki vers le canapé où l'on s'assit en attendant Uruha (pour changer !). Quand il arriva, cette fois-ci je fus sûr qu'il nous cachait quelque chose.

**Uruha (essoufflé) :** -Hum… désolé mes gars…j'ai eu… euh… une panne d'oreiller !

**Reita :** -Oh ! Et comment s'appelle cette panne ?

Il me regarda étonné.

**Uruha :** -Tu… tu savais ?

**Reita :** -Disons que je m'en doutais… et je ne pense pas être le seul. Alors ?

**Uruha (rougissant) :** -Désolé… J'avais prévu de vous le dire mais je voulais d'abord être sûr. Il faut vraiment que je vous la présente, elle est géniale !

**Aoi :** -LA ?! ELLE ??!!

J'éclatais de rire devant l'air interdit d'Aoi. Décidément, la journée promettait d'être drôle.

**Uruha :** -Beh quoi ? J'ai jamais dit que j'étais homo !

**Reita :** -Je suis heureux pour toi Uru.

**Kai :** -On est TOUS heureux ! Il faudra que tu nous la présente.

**Uruha (rayonnant) :** -Bien sur !

J'étais heureux. Ruki dans mes bras, je regardais mes amis, ma deuxième famille. Leur bonheur ne pouvait que me réjouir… Finalement tout est bien qui finit bien, classique comme phrase, mais tellement appropriée…

_OWARI_

.................................................

Et voilà, c'était la dernière partie ! oui je sais elle était courte désolée é_____è... bon ben maintenant que j'ai fini de pubiler celle là je vais pouvoir commencer à publier mon autre fic ! ^^ à bientôôôôôôôt kissu


End file.
